wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Audrey A. Saunderson
Audrey A. Saunderson is one of Rainy's OCs. Please do not use her without any permission. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Audrey A. Saunderson was a world-known scientist/doctor in the field of oncology in Pyrrhia's earlier history. She is known for her large developments in this field, helping combat tumors and cancer, along with expanding the known knowledge of these deadly issues. Description Audrey was the pinpoint of many wrong genes and defects. The female had more in her story than her sole appearance may have put off. She has the normal build of a RainWing - the curved horns, ruffs, slender paws and talons, and a tail that obviously shows it normally would be able to curve and contort into different directions. One of Audrey's defects was that she was born with albinism, which ran in the family, and she was one that was given the gene. Her body was a stark white with no variation anywhere besides her eyes. While in high school, she found an interesting dye that worked against her horns and talons, and was able to dye her horns and talons a pale black permanently. Audrey's eyes were a darker red, the only thing contrasting against her white scales. Another noticeable thing is Audrey's tail. Unlike most RainWings, which can make their tail curve into all sorts of shapes, her tail remains at a full extent and rigid, like a velociraptor tail. While able to move it a little bit, it wasn't enough where she could easily move around without knocking things over in tight, cluttered spaces. Her venom was watery and rendered useless. It had no acidic properties of any kind, although it still retained its black color and threatening appearance. If a dragon had been hit by it, it would more feel if someone had hit them with a splash of watery slime. Audrey's back legs are propped up on a sort of wheelchair that she uses, in which she pulls herself along with her front legs due to being born with bone cancer, which affected her back legs. Her legs look correct on the outside, but her bones are far too frail, and the dragonet was never, and never would have been able to walk. Audrey also developed lung cancer in her later years. This was thought to have developed due to living in a city with plenty of pollution and smoke for most of her life. She was not at any time in her life a smoker. At the end of her life, after making large breakthroughs in the medical field, and fighting against her cancer well, Audrey suddenly fell ill to glioblastoma multiforme - a dangerous kind of brain tumor. This would be her ultimate undoing. At the hospital where Audrey worked, she usually wore a crisp white coat. A badge clung to it with her ID, photo, and name. She pulled herself along by her front legs, which resulted in her having to often wash her paws before working with one of her tumor or cancer patients. Personality Audrey was a dragoness who used her own past and condition to help others. She wanted more than anything to help her patients recover from whatever they were going through. She wanted to knock down the barrier or cancers and tumors, destroy the strange, deadly creations. There are a few ways you could view these diseases. You could find them fascinating, strange works of nature used to keep population down. Works of cruel art. Alternatively, you could view them as works of darkness, attacking dragons and snatching them of their life. Horrible things that steal innocent life. Audrey had taken on the second view of life. She wanted to abolish cancer and tumors. She wanted dragons to be able to live a life free of knowing death was hanging in front of their face, that with each passing day, they were one step closer to dying. The albino RainWing would work tirelessly, day after day to try and end the disease. She could fill an entire notebook in a night with notes and ideas. Audrey didn't think of the consequences of these actions, however, which would result in her being cranky and tired the next morning. The only thing that usually would make her positive is seeing her patients. Yes, Audrey is very selfless it seems. The only minor fault with that logic would be that Audrey had only surrounded herself with others that share her same setbacks. She didn't expose herself to many other dragons, being a hermit inside her own home and hospital. Her reaction to others besides hospital staff and patients was unknown. Although Audrey was rather loose and caring with her patients, she was tough and jaded on her coworkers. She believed that to persevere you had to be able to fix your mind on something and not stray from it. Any goofing off was not tolerated. History Audrey Audley Saunderson was born to Mathias and Elizabeth Saunderson, at them same time as her brother, Dwight. The two hatched from the same egg. However, Dwight was a perfectly healthy young dragonet, while Audrey was not. Mathias served in the military while Elizabeth was a baker. Dwight would later also serve in the military. After her hatching, when her parents discovered she was unable to walk on her hind legs, the albino was rushed to the nearest hospital. She was there diagnosed with bone cancer. Due to the technology not being to overly advanced in the cancer field, the staff was unable to do much besides try and strengthen the small dragonet's legs, which failed in the long run. All they could do for Audrey in the end was get her a small wheelchair for her hind legs. However, more disadvantages came with this. Her tail proved to be a hazard in certain areas, as it was unable to bend as well as other tails, and could knock over things rather easily. After the entire event, Audrey had toughened up in a couple ways. She had lost a fear of needles, getting shots, etc. due to it happening so frequently (although they were very painful), and her front legs were quickly growing stronger due to them having pulled her weight. For a while, things happened quite normally in Audrey's life. She attended elementary, middle, and high school. Not too much occurred in her elementary and middle school life. However, in high school, she was made fun of for her appearance. Her boring white scales, wheelchair, strange tail, and weird red eyes were apparently something to be punished. Audrey permanently dyed her horns and talons a pale black just to have some more flair to her scales. It didn't do much in the end. When college rolled around, Audrey knew she wanted to become an oncologist. She wanted to be able to help others like her. She studied hard and did her best, and her grades averaged from A-s to As. Although, she dipped down to a B-, almost a C, in English one time. After tiring years of working, Audrey finally got her degree. She was able to become an oncologist, her dream job. She quickly took to the occupation, and advanced rapidly. The RainWing became the Head of Oncology in a few short years, at the age 7 (dragon, 14 human). A year later, Audrey's life in a smoky, polluted city caught up to her. She developed lung cancer from the pollution she'd been inhaling as a young dragonet. The albino RainWing had to be removed for a few months until she was fit to work again. Over the past few years, Audrey's discoveries of chemotherapy, immunotherapy, radiation therapy, and many more were making headlines. The dragoness was becoming a medical sensation, and helping dragons with their cancer, and others with tumors. Tragedy struck this progressive female at the young age of 8.5 (dragon, 17 human). She developed a brain tumor, and a dangerous type. Glioblastoma multiforme. It was horribly aggressive, spreading rapidly. Audrey was quickly whisked to a room, and her notes were raided, staff desperately trying to find ways to help. The only dragons that had previously survived this brain tumor had been through sheer luck. About three days later, the medical prodigy of Audrey A. Saunderson had died. Advancements Audrey had made the breakthrough of many different techniques used in helping combat cancer. Her extensive and thorough notes allow one to see her plans be formulated, and reading them is almost as if she had been pacing in front of you, piecing it together. Audrey had developed chemotherapy, immunotherapy, radiation therapy, targeted therapy, and the thought of trying to remove the cancer cells medically. Her last thought was never put into practice while she was alive, and she said in her notes that it may not be safe, although it is used today to remove some cancers and certainly remove tumors. Perhaps had this knowledge been available and deemed safe to use, Audrey may have survived a bit longer. Or maybe, as she believed, it was fate that had given her these disabilities so she could understand her patients, and it was fate that would take her from this world by the thing she had battled so hard to end. Relationships WIP Category:RainWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Characters